1. Field of the Invention
A vase package, or a folder for holding a vase upright while the vase is being transported.
2. Review of the Prior Art
It is necessary to provide some means of keeping the vases upright when transporting floral arrangements. The usual method of packaging vases of flowers today is a half-slotted container into which the vase is placed. Paper is used to pack the vase in the container.